This project involves the study of biologically important processes, systems, and models employing NMR spectroscopy and related physico-chemical techniques. Areas of specific activity include stability and behavior of clinically important drugs, modes of binding and interaction of drugs and structure-activity relations. A significant fraction of the total endeavor is carried on in collaboration with the Emory University, Department of Clinical Pharmacology and this includes work with anti-cancer drugs. Lyotropic liquid crystal systems are being used as media in the hope of more adequately simulating some features of biological behavior. New NMR equipment currently on order and new building facilities soon to be completed are expected to greatly facilitate the progress of the overall program.